


The Castaway View

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Tears, Will is a dramatic bitch, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: it's after the fall, and Will just can't seem to stop being an asshole to Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	The Castaway View

Hannibal still had a bandaid strapped against his stomach. This was the third safe house this week, and Will was starting to get moody. They fell off the side of the cliff over a month ago. Will had a brace on his ankle, and his shoulder was tied up. Hannibal just had the stupid fucking bandaid on his stomach, nothing else seemed to be bothered by the fall. 

Hannibal moved easily around the small cabin. Will hadn’t been able to get out of bed today because of the pain. His shoulder hurt his ankle hurt. The cut on his cheek hurt, and the broken teeth in his mouth fucking hurt. Every time Hannibal had talked to him today Will had responded harshly or had ignored him. 

Hannibal had went to start dinner as soon as Will started to feel hungry, which just made him angrier. He wanted to scream and throw stuff, but he fucking couldn’t because he was stuck in the small bed they were forced to share. 

He wanted to rip Hannibal’s throat out, mostly because he didn’t want to. He wished he was angry at Hannibal. He just kept feeling soft every time Hannibal would bring him a new ice pack or would take the time to soften his food before he handed it to him. 

“Are you alright?” Hannibal’s voice was soft, and Will felt his heart thud in his chest. He glared at Hannibal, who is standing on the side of the bed holding a small bowl of soup and fresh bread he had spent the day making. 

“I’m fine, just give me the fucking food.” Hannibal silently helped him sit up so that he could sit the soup easily in Will’s lap. Hannibal was careful to avoid his shoulder and silently handed him the spoon. Will’s heart ached at the hurt look that shined behind Hannibal’s carefully held up shields. 

Hannibal walks to the small kitchenette and makes his bed, deciding to eat at the counter. The cottage had one room, so they couldn’t be very far away from each other. But, the counter was as far as Hannibal could get away from him without eating in the bathroom. Will understood why Hannibal was wary, he had been biting his head off since they got here. The week before that was spent in silence, the week before that had been softer. Will had gone through so many different moods in the last month than he had all the time he had spent with Molly. 

He took a bite out of his soup and breaks out in tears. Hannibal set down his soup and silently walked up to the bed. He eyed Will like he was going to punch him, but Will could barely see him through the tears in his eyes. Hannibal grabbed his soup as Will let out a heart retching sob, his body shook with it. Hannibal's hand was lightly on his shoulder, and when he didn’t push him away, Hannibal sits on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around him. 

Will clung to him with one arm, his hurt arm tucked between them. Will lets out another sob, the words to express what he was feeling not coming out of him. Hannibal doesn’t say anything but rubs his back as he cries. Will feels all of his frustration slowly coming out of him in the form of the hot tears streaming down his face. 

It takes a few minutes for Will to start calming down. He still hiccups slightly, but he has enough in him to push Hannibal away. Hannibal doesn’t release him though, just kissed his head and held onto him tighter. 

“It’s okay to cry, Will. You are overwhelmed.” Will tries to push him away again, but his one arm isn’t strong enough to do it. Or maybe, he doesn’t want to push Hannibal away at all. Maybe he is finally tired of pushing him away. 

“I’m not overwhelmed!” Will slaps Hannibal’s shoulders, surprised when he let out a noise of pain. “...Are you in pain Hannibal?” Will’s sobs stopped him now pushing Hannibal away so he can look him in the eyes. Hannibal looked slightly ashamed. “You are in pain! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to concern you. You should be worried about getting better, not me being in light pain.” 

“Light pain? I barely slapped you and you acted like I hit you.” 

“I might be in some moderate pain. It’s still nothing on what you have going on sweet boy.” Will frowned at him until he suddenly noticed how close they were. Hannibal took a deep breath before letting one out, the air spreading across Will’s face. He suddenly felt nervous, and couldn’t help himself from looking down at Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal’s eyes never leave his. 

They are so silent a pin could drop, before Will rushes forward and presses his lips to Hannibal’s. He means to be softer than he is, their teeth clashing before both of Hannibal’s hands come up to cup his cheeks. His hand against the gash on his cheek is a bit painful, but Will enjoys his warmth to much to do anything about it. Hannibal took control of the kiss, softened it from harsh to softer. Hannibal kissed him like he was precious, and like he was going to fall apart. Will would never admit how nice it was. To be handled carefully by Hannibal. 

It didn’t take long for them to push past that and start kissing with more passion. Hannibal kissed like he was putting his soul into it like he did with everything else. Will could feel his cock gave a twitch, even though he knew he couldn’t get hard with all the pain pills he was on. Hannibal’s hands trail down his neck, to his chest rubbing over his nipples before they come to rest on his hips. Hannibal’s hands were so warm against his skin, Will hadn’t noticed how chilly he had been before this moment. 

Hannibal moves so that he could straddle his legs, instead of hanging half off the bed. Will let out a moan when he could feel Hannibal’s hardness against his and he wanted nothing more in the world to be able to get hard for him. He trailed his hand down Hannibal’s side, the other one still comfortably sitting against his chest. He pressed his palm into Hannibal’s hardness and rubs it softly Hannibal moaned and bite his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Will rubs harder at him before he gave up and moves to struggle into Hannibal’s pants. Will was surprised to find that Hannibal didn’t wear underwear underneath them, and could feel his dick make another effort to get hard. 

He wrapped his fingers around Hannibal’s dick, silently impressed by his size. His hand barely went around it, and Hannibal was still only half hard. He was probably struggling over the same thing Will was, the pain pills making it hard for him to get an erection. That just made Will more determined to get him off. Will let out a loud moan against Hannibal’s mouth, pulled Hannibal’s sweatpants down so that he could get at him better. He wraps his fingers around him stroking him quickly, already too tired to be doing this. He wished he could get his mouth around him. 

Hannibal pressed his face into his hair, breath harsh against him. He jerked up every upstroke, finally completely hard in Will’s hand. 

“Come on Hannibal.” Will’s voice was low, Hannibal shivered as he spoke. Will presses his face into his neck, whispered against this skin there. “Come for me baby, I want to see you.” 

Hannibal’s body shook as he came against Will’s arm that was against his chest. Will wished he could have seen Hannibal’s face. But he knew there would be a next time that he would be able too. He pressed a kiss into Hannibal’s neck before he pulled away, Hannibal sat up very obviously out of breath. 

Hannibal leaned forward, licked the tears off of Will’s cheeks. Will let out a laugh. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been like this.” 

“I’m not angry with you Will. Being in pain is hard, and I know how frustrating it is for you to lay in bed and heal.” Hannibal moved off of his lap, and Will wished he would have stayed. “Let me warm up dinner, and we can lay down okay.” Hannibal acted so normal about everything, it took Will a minute to think about how this was their first kiss. Hopefully the first of many. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on twitter @grantairess
> 
> Also i wrote this in less than an hour. So mistakes are mine.


End file.
